Together No Matter What
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: They knew they would have to say goodbye, but he just can't seem to be able to say goodbye to the girl he loves with all of his heart. Troypay oneshot.


'Together No matter What'

--

"Come on Troy, don't be like this." Sharpay pleaded, looking him desperetly.

"No, I'm not going." He said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't stay here." Sharpay looked in his crystal blue eyes.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" Troy asked his girlfriend of three years, now raising his voice a little.

They have had this fight many times before, but now it was really real. It was happening. The final moments, the last kiss, the long goodbyes. It was really hard on both odf them and neither of the wanted it to happen. He was just stubborn, and she wanted better things for him. They were hopelessly in love, and anyone who knew the two could tell you that they were perfect for each other, and they knew it.

"I don't. I love you." She said honestly as she moved closer to him.

"Then why are you so set on me going?" He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Because I love you."

He gave her a questioning look. "You love me and that's why you want me to go?" He asked, confused.

"No, I love you so I want you to have this oppertunity. Troy as much as I want you to stay I'd be selfish for asking you too. Because Troy Bolton, you are destine for bigger and better things than just this. So I want you to go and live your dream." She said gently as she took his hands.

He sighed and layed down in the grass. They were in the middle of the football field. Sharpay lay next to him as they both starred up at the sky "But I just don't think I can leave you. It'll be too hard." He said honestly as he rolled over to face her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." She gave him a smile.

"No I won't. I'll be all miserable without you and you'll be here getting hit on by a buch of frat guys."

Sharpay giggled a little. "The only frat boy I have my eyes on is you." She said making him smile.

--

_Just a short oneshot. I should really focus less on them and more on my stories, but I'm bad about that cuz I always have ideas just popping into my head. Anyways, tell what you think!_

_-Peace!_

"Acually I was thinking of becoming one." He said, pulling her closely.

"Funny, I was thinking of joining a soreirity." She said snuggling up to him.

"And why can't we dot his at the same college?"

"Because you got a full scholarship to go play basketball at a great college."

"But I won't have you." He said, pulling her closer and kissing her head.

"You'll have Chad though." She smiled up at him, causing him to smile.

"Well I can live without Chad. Living without you is going to be a whole lot tougher."

"We'll see each other on weekend, and holidays. I'll come visit you whenever I can and go to as many games as possible."

"Just so you're warned, I'll be calling, texting, e-mailing, and iming you as much as huminly possible." He smiled at her.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He said kissing her head again.

"You know the thing I'm scared the most about?"

"What?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"That you and me won't...won't be able to stay together." She said with a slightly shaky voice. Troy chuckled a little.

"Sharpay Evans, there isn't a damn thing in the world that will keep me away from you. You and me will always be together if I have my way. And I always get my way." He smirked. She let out a giggle. He smiled at how cute she was and kissed her head once again.

"You know...I was thinking." She began, looking up at him with a spark in her eye.

"What?" He asked her curiously, starring into her eyes.

"I might be able to go to school with you." She shrugged.

A huge smile broke onto Troy's face. "Really?" He asked exciedly.

"Yah, I mean my dad could get me into basically whatever school I want to go to and I've heard that UNCL has a pretty good drama program." She smiled up at him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"You're willing to do that for me?"

"Of course. It'll be great to be together in college." She msiled at him again.

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever known Pay." He said honestly as he looked into her eyes.

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

"I love you so much. Thank you for doing this." He whispered as he moved towards her lips. They met in a sweet loving kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other. All of a sudden Troy stood up bringing Sharpay with him as he wrapped his arma around her tightly and swung her around. She giggled and gave him a kiss.

"I think we're in for the best year of our lives." Sharpay said putting her arms around his neck.

"No." Troy began. Sharpay looked at hum curiously. "We're in for the best years of our lives. With each other. Forever." He said holding her tightly.

"I love you." She smiled at him.

"I love you too." And with that he leaned down and kissed her once again with all the love in the world.


End file.
